


i'm (not) stupid

by ilovemygaydad



Series: poetry [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Patton Angst, Poetry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: this is just a patton angst poem about him (not) being stupidwarnings: poetry, patton angst, swearing, one mention of deceit and remus, canon angst, no happy ending, and possibly something else
Series: poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	i'm (not) stupid

I’m not as stupid as you think.  
I say my words, but I still sink–  
Forced from thoughts that aren’t “mine to take.”  
Let me _speak_ for my own sake!

I am not sweet or dumb or soft!  
I’m a grown adult who keeps morality aloft.  
You force me out again and again  
On hard presumptions that I won’t win.

When will you see that I am not  
Just something to be left to rot?  
I am important, and I am smart,  
but you never let me play my part.  
I am not weak, for I am strong  
Even though I’m sometimes wrong.

Logan, Virgil, Deceit, Roman, and Remus--  
All have taken a shot that went amiss,  
So why? Why am I the exception  
When _others_ fell victim to misconceptions?

Just  
_Fuck_  
I don’t even know why I try.  
I’ll never understand the reason why  
You stick me in this pit,  
Where I can’t contribute _shit_.

I’m at the end of my goddamn rope.  
You pushed me down a fucking slope,  
And I’m falling.

So fuck the rules!  
You don’t like this morality? Fine.  
I’ll make a new one. Good fucking riddance.


End file.
